Mobtalker Steve
by Rexis19
Summary: Steve has been through alot of shit, from the creation of mobs, to feeling pain when hungry and the addition of a giant black dragon as well as a three headed skeleton which can kill the Miner in a single go. Course nothing prepared him for the mobs to be humanized!


Steve watched in terror as the orange-haired girl, who had claimed to be a creeper while wearing a creeper hoodie and had broke into his house closed her eyes and puckered her lips, slowly leaning towards him, he opened his mouth to scream for help, but the girl smashed her lips onto his as soon as he did, then her body flashed before everything exploded.

* * *

Steve's eyes snapped open and he shot up panting and sweating, once he had calmed down he groaned and smack a hand over his face and dragged it down until his chin, he shook his hand to remove the sweat that he had collected and laid back down in his bed.

"Relax Steve, It was just a dream, she's not here" he said to himself, he closed his eyes "Besides how could she even get in?" he asked himself with a smirk.

"How could who not get in?" Steve's eyes snapped open in shock at the females voice, he got out of his bed and turned to the voice, there standing right by his bed was the same girl that was in his dreams, she was still wearing her creeper hoodie that reached down to her thighs, she was lacking pants and wore green stockings.

Though the only thing that caught his attention was the _creeper_ hoodie, he glared at the girl and summoned his, sadly wooden, sword and pointed the weapon at the girl.

The girl looked at the man in shock, before a smirk replaced it, despite his glare, his stance, his weapon that was pointed at her, she could see the fear in his eyes, his feet looked ready to run instead of fight, his hand was shaking with uncertainty and she couldn't help but giggle, he looked so adorable like that.

Steve flinched when the girl laughed, he gulped and tried to find an escape route, while he mentally checked his inventory for anything that could help.

Sadly he was screwed, for some reason he though it was a good idea to built a cobblestone house and his pickaxe was inside his chest, and his inventory only had food and his wooden sword, his only escape route which was the front door was blocked by the girl who leaning in with puckered li-

Steve barely dodged the kiss that the creeper girl, the girl fell forward and fell flat on her face, Steve took this opportunity and immediately head straight out the door.

He ran, as in marathon run, he thanked Notch that his stamina was huge he passed by forests, mountains, swamps even the tundra biome, before he finally exhausted himself in the plains biome, he used the last of his energy to reach a nearby tree.

Falling to his knees he tried to regulate his breathing, after a minute his breathing returned to normal, with that he crossed his legs and lied on his back.

He wondered what he had done to deserve this, back then mobs were nothing more than violent monsters that's only instinct was to kill him and take his stuff, now for some reason all the mobs had somehow turned human, not only did this make it harder for him to differentiate friend from foe, but five particular turned mobs had taken an interest in him, maybe this was Herobrine's doing, he did seem pissed when he told his brother to remove him.

But for now he needed to build a new home, and possible ask for a command block so he could escape that crazy creeper girl easier, he held his hand infront of his mouth and opened it, a porkchop materialized in his hand, Steve hummed as he took a bite out of the juicy meat.

"My that smells delicious, can I have some?" Steve choked on his meat at the sound of the voice, he pounded his chest and coughed out the piece of cook ham, immediately he scrambled from the shade of the tree into direct sunlight and stared into sick green eyes.

Said owner of the eyes was a male, a very feminine male, Nether you could actually mistake him for a girl of you weren't careful, he was rather frail and was wearing a green hoodie that was torn in the chest area and had a zombie face on the hood, he was wearing tight jeans and was barefooted.

The boy pouted at his reaction "Is that any way to treat a friend Steve?" he asked, to which the miner immediately retorted with "You are no friend of mine!" his sword re materialized in his hand and pointed blade once more.

The boy raised and eyebrow "You know I can't feel pain right, the whole 'zombie' thing" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, Steve chuckled weakly "At least I can kill you?" he said uncertainly, the boy grinned he reached out his right hand until it stopped right where the shade of the tree ended.

Steve held his breath waiting for something to happen, suddenly the boy pulled his hand back and put them both behind his back and walked away "Meh I disturb you later" he said nonchalantly, Steve sat still for moment and sighed in relief he dismissed his sword and got up "Well now that that's settle with I need to find some wood" with that he went to the _other_ nearest tree and began punching it.


End file.
